


Go On

by DeathPancakeWaffles



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I have a lot, Kaz and Inej are my OTP, They are trying okay, unedited, well one of them, working past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPancakeWaffles/pseuds/DeathPancakeWaffles
Summary: A short one-shot of the first time Kaz and Inej kiss.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Go On

Kaz felt Inej’s presence before he saw her, he always did.

“What business?” he said to let her know that she had still not managed to sneak up on him.

She slipped from the shadows of his room to stand near his desk. “Not everything is about business, Kaz.”

“I know.” Kaz looked up at her and his breath caught. He couldn’t help it; she always looked like she herself was a saint. Inej came closer and Kaz looked back down at his paperwork, pretending he wasn’t paying attention. He was though. Of course he was.

She hopped up to sit on the edge of his desk. From the corner of his eye, he saw her place her hand down near his papers. It was an offering.

And he accepted.

Kaz no longer wore his glove unless it was a really bad day, and her hand feels soft and warm against his. The water threatens to rise but the warmth of Inej’s hand keeps it at bay.

“Go on,” she whispers. It was their code word that meant “everything is okay”.

He brought his other hand up to her face and brushed away a strand of her hair. Still the waters stayed at bay.

This time he was the one to speak. “Go on.” _Continue_.

Inej closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. “Kaz can I… Can I kiss you?” Her voice is barely audible.

“Yes,” he breathed. The water had stayed away so far and he wanted this. He wanted her.

It seemed like it took forever for Inej to bring her lips to his. It seemed like no time at all. The second their lips touched Kaz felt the waters surge forward, but like before Inej’s warmth pushed it back.

The kiss was the most perfect thing Kaz had ever known. Her lips tasted like waffles (of course they did, my murder babies eat waffles for every fucking meal) and they pressed against his both ferociously and gently. Just like everything else about her.

They both pulled away before the past could catch up. But it had been enough. Inej rested her forehead against his. “Thank you.” He knew the rest of her unsaid words. _Thank you for taking off your armor_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> My tumblr is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deathpancakewaffles
> 
> I accept criticism but only if it is constructive and kind. Also do not feel shy about commenting!


End file.
